the forrest queen
by robin de noir
Summary: raven redmare, who has lived alone since she can remember, finds out what happend to the rest of the redmare clan, they had to hide from the fuede between denoir's and merryweathers. raven finds out that she has some unieqe powers, and she is a legendary person called the forrest queen, she can control nature, but can she restore the peace between the three clans?
1. Chapter 1

raven, a tall, black haired girl with dark brown eyes and long curly hair, wandered through the sunlit forrest. her long forrest green and white dress draged through the fallen leaves. she whistled a slow sad tune when she came to one tree in particular. runing a pale hand along the bark and entwining her fingers through the vines. a black bird flew up to her and perched on her arm. raven smiled and cawed to it. the bird cawed back and pecked at her hair, pulling a leaf from the dark curls. " you want to come in?" she asked as she peered into the dark space beneath the roots of the tree. the bird cawed again and flew into the darkness. raven laughed and followed, stepping on some carefully crafted stepped that were formed from the tree roots. but before she went all the way down, she stopped and glanced around. her gaze kept wandering over a patch of brush, she felt as though somebody was watching her. she shook off that feeling and went down into the space below the tree.

a small wooden door was at the end of a dimly lit hallway, unlit torches lined the earthen walls. each torch lit as she walked past and up to the door. the raven way sitting on the handle, pecking at the rotting wood. raven just laughed, "saphire, you need to learn to be pateint, but i am sorry i was slow, something didnt feel right." she pushed open the door and stepped inside. saphire flew inside and landed on a small bed at the far side of the room. raven watched the torches go out and closed the door. saphire had landed on her shoulder and watched the lights go out too. she cawed in alarm. "saphire, it is to provide light and acts as a sort of alarm system, the torches light any time a person walks by them. it lights with a red flame if an animal gets in. if there are intruders, the flame turns blue and the lights in here go blue as well," she explained to the large bird. raven stroked the feathers on saphire's head and the bird cooed in appreciation. raven laughed and went to sit down at her ebony wood desk, she got out her ink and quill, a blank piece of parchment and began to write.

raven rose redmare, june 12

the denoir's are getting edgier than ever, i was caught while trying to gathere some herbs. they fled when they recognized me but one in particular seemed more interested than afraid. he was a tall boy who looked like me, dark curly hair, dark brown eyes, and he dressed in the collors of nature. he was brave to try and take me, but foolish at the same time. it was when the roots of a nearby tree lifted and grabed one of them did they run. i made the tree be good and bropped the boy, but i made it so that he hit some of his parts that will be quite sore for some time.

raven put the quill down and laughed to herself. she stroked saphire again and fed her a meat treat. baked rabit, both mine and her favorite.

she put the quill back to the paper and began her daily journal once more.

after our encounter, i fled back to the place i love the most, the star pool. a pond with the power to heal all who touch it's waters. i gazed into the water and saw myself and a boy, he was holding me by the waist and in my hand, i held a glowing orange stone. i need to find out who that boy is, and what that stone is.

- raven rose redmare

she signed it and put it on top of a large stack of papers in a wooden chest. these were the papers she wrote every day, 1 page of that days events. one for each day since she could write, the years before that, her mother had writen them for her. she placed the paper she just wrote on and closed and locked the chest. the small golden key that she used to lock and unlock all of the chests she has that are full of her life. raven turned to one wall of the room, a stone panel lay inlayed into the dirt wall. She pulled on a small lever shaped like a vine with leaves. The stone panel opened up and revealed a large room full of wooden chests. Raven pulled the chest she had just locked into the room and placed it in a line with 15 others. She then grabed an empty chest and pulled that out into her room and pulled the lever again, sealing the stone panel. Raven petted sapphire again and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke to a bright blue light coming from the torches around the room. She sat up drowsily, then her thoughts finally entered her brain. _Blue torches means there is an intruder! _raven thought_._ She tore the covers off and leapt out of bed. She grabbed her bow and knocked an arrow, she aimed it at the door as she crouched behind a stone statue, aiming between the statue's crossed arms. The door slowly creaked open and a familiar figure walked into the room. His head swiveled from side to side, his hat caught a few times on the roots hanging from the ceiling. Sapphire took that time to fly over and land on his shoulder, she started to peck at the cloth strip that covered his nose. He swatted and batted her sapphire as quietly as he could, but her squawking and cawing made enough noise. A blade flashed in his hand and raven had seen enough. She stood, arrow still trained on the intruder, she bellowed, " don't you dare, who ever you are, get out now or I will hurt you." the intruder turned towards her and froze at seeing the arrow pointed at his chest. Sapphire pecked at his mask once more and it fell off. Raven gasped at him, she lowered the bow slightly. "you!" she exlaimed. " i thought i would come and give you a warning, not to cross into de noir territory again, you highness." he smirked and sawtted at sapphire again, this time hitting her across the head and knocking her off. raven raised the bow again and pointed it at robin's hat. she let the arrow fly and in the blink of an eye, his hat was pinned to the wall behind him, "that was just a warning shot robin, the next one won't be" she warned and knocked another arrow. robin turned and ripped the arrow out of his hat and walked out, glancing back at her, "next time your highness, you won't be so lucky" with that, he walked out of the room and down the hall. raven grabbed her quiver of arrows with the raven's feathers and slung it over her shoulder and followed a few paces behind robin. as she mounted the steps, she pulled back her bow and aimed it at the bushes she saw earlier, robin wasn't in sight but she knew where he was. she let the arrow fly and heard a gasp of horror, she ran to the bushes the find robin crouching there, trying to pull the arrow out of the tree from where it hit, pinning his sleve. the arrow was burried deep and the thick leather of robin's black jacket wasn't going to rip free that easily. she leaned down to whisper in his ear, " that was to show you not to try my skills." she stood and gazed down at his fear filled face and turned to go back to bed. it was quite late and she was verry tired. " oh, and don't disturbe me while i'm sleeping, that get's me in an even worse mood." she called back to him as she decended the steps and crawled back into her bed. with sapphire perched in her woven nest, raven fell asleep once more.


End file.
